California
by pinkworlds
Summary: She saw him there like a familiar stranger standing on the street. The boy took a breath and said a prayer and gathered the courage to walk over to her and speak the first words since the last four years.


**Silverstein inspired me to write this fanfiction ****about my one true pairing! ****φ(****・****ω****・｀ ****)****Hope you enjoy if you do read! Song is called California by the way. ****Leave me a review on your way out, if you're too kind, thank you! **

**California**

He stuffed his hand into his pocket pulling out his wallet to pay for the coffee knowing there was still a long way towards Los Angeles, California. He was driving all alone, and hadn't stopped driving for quite some while now. The cashier was able to notice the bags under his eyes but didn't dare to state a comment, for the respond could be far worse and didn't want to cause any trouble so early in the morning. He simply took the bill and clicked buttons on the register, counted some bucks with coins and repeated the amount aloud towards the young man and wished him a good day.

The man stretched his lips wide but it didn't turn into a smile. He stuffed the change into his pocket and walked out blowing through the thin hole of the cap and took a sip as he took steps toward his "piece of junk" car. He sighed and placed his cup onto the cup-holder once he was inside and buckled his seat belt to then turn the engine on. It roared causing chills all over his body. He rubbed his eyes and looked through the review mirror and back out to then catch himself back onto the smooth road guiding him to his destination.

No one was waiting for him, so there was no rush. He took some days off from work, which helps him relax on that department as well. But he wasn't relaxed. Not one bit. He was nervous and kept feeling flips and flops in the pit of his stomach. He knew he was scared, but he didn't know why. Maybe it was because he hadn't seen her in four years. That has to be it, he thought as he tapped repeatedly his fingers onto the steering wheel and dragged his palm down the nape of his back. He then reached for his coffee and gulped the hot, thick liquid and shook it out. Taking a deep breath he looked up at the headboards, "Welcome to California," he silently read to himself and took a curve onto the right.

She was only minutes away, the thousands of miles he drove from Seattle were over and he was going to see her. It was all about timing now, and now that he thought about it, he had no idea on how to approach her. He had no idea what to tell her, how to greet her, he didn't know if she were still who she was when she ran away. He then smirked and silently laughed to himself shaking his head, How could I think she changed?, he questioned himself. Sam Puckett was always going to be Sam Puckett, whoever liked it or not, she didn't care.

The sixteen hours were up and now he was driving through streets and see if she would find a familiar face. Maybe it wasn't the best way to search for someone but go and knock at their residence, but even though there was thousands of humans walking among California, he had a twitch that he was going to run into her. He felt an uncomfortable feeling with a whining coming from his stomach to then realize he was hungry. The coffee had waken the hunger up and he was now searching for a restaurant, maybe he'll find her there.

After finding a decent place he quickly parked and with the review mirror fixed his hair and crawled out of his car. He stretched his arms up with a small yawn and let them fall closing the door right after. He then realize a pair of blue eyes blink at him as she held an infant in her arms. And he stood where he was, as she. Both afraid to move, both frighten by the thought of not knowing. Was it she? Was he he?

She saw him there like a familiar stranger standing on the street.

Her lips were slightly parted and kept her gaze trapped with his. Until the baby in hands started to rattle on her arms and she leaned down to the baby stroller next to her tucking the child inside and feeding a bottle of powered milk.

The boy took a breath and said a prayer and gathered the courage to walk over to her and speak the first words since the last four years. When she finished buckling the baby in she looked back up against silently gasping when seeing how close he was. She squinted her eyes at him and had an urge to reach to his face and examine it. Feel it with her own hands. And he smiled at her, she couldn't help but smile back with her own ready to speak. He beat her to it though, and stretched his hand towards her, "Hi," he started and she just stared as he continued to introduce himself like it's the first time that they met, "Freddie Benson, nice to meet you."

She couldn't help but laugh and jump to his direction and wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. He didn't stay behind and embraced her with the same pressure. The same scent. Everything about each other was as it was. Her hands cringed on his shirt and inhaled his cologne as he took in her sweet aroma. "I know very well who you are," she whispered into his ear. He chuckled, "Yeah, I know, I just love being casual."

She finally pulled away and stared at him for a while longer, "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you," he said simply and she could feel the blush on her cheeks starting to burn into her skin.

"You found me," she replied, her voice so soft he could dive into it with no fear of bouncing back up into the stars. Everything was the same. Feelings seemed to maintain the same for that matter at lest.

"Can I take you out for a coffee?" He asked and she laughed, nodding. The baby she had been holding soon kicked the air and made uncomfortable sounds. The blonde girl turned back and saw that the bottle had simply slipped to the side. She placed it back in his lips with a cushion helping it sustain its posture to feed the child. "And who's that?" Freddie asked.

"His name's Jake, a usual client," she smiled and he nodded noting that she still hasn't left the babysitting business and was now a very mature women. And he followed her into the restaurant knowing they have too much to catch on to.

**I know this story makes no sense at all, but I just felt like tying it for not reason at all. Hope you enjoyed! Be a doll and don't be afraid to check some of my older fanfiction! **

**-pinkworlds**


End file.
